The Pain Inside
by Lilian85
Summary: Rose is the new student at the High School. Dimitri is the play boy of the school. He wants her, she hates him. A project forces them to work together ... but what is Rose hiding from the rest of the world? Dimitri intends to find out... AU, DIMKA/ROZA
1. PROLOGUE

_This is a new project I have been working on for a while now. It's a AU-story where nearly all of our favorite characters have their appearance. But also new ones will enter the stage!_

**THE PAIN INSIDE**

**SUMMARY**_ Rose is the new student at the High School. Dimitri is the player boy of the school. He wants her, she hates him. A project forces them to work together ... but what is Rose hiding from the rest of the world? Dimitri intends to find out... AU, DIMKA/ROZA_

**Pairing**_ Rose Hathaway / Dimitri Belikov_

**Warnings**_ none so far, but be prepared for the lemons! ;)_

**Disclaimer**_ I'm only going to say this once and for all: Richelle owns the characters, I own the plot. _

**Beta-Reader **_FangednFabulous - Girl, you're the best - I had so much fun reading your beta-ed story! ;) And girl, we will reach the ultimate goal ... with our combined intelligence we will get so many *whispers*... in this story! :)_

_But now, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>PROLOGUE<em>**

_The road cut straight through the beautiful landscape of Arkansas, deep brown hills and wide acres of green adjourning it, making it a peaceful scenery. From time to time small villages had been built alongside the road, giving the traveler an opportunity to take a small rest on their way wherever it may lead them._

_Now everything was cloaked by the darkness of the night, thousands of stars glittering at the firmament. Together with the pale light of the moon they were lightening the sleeping world beneath. From time to time the enlightened cities and towns would also cut through the veil of darkness, reassuring the traveler of their presence._

_Rose sighed as she drove the heavy truck along the road. For hours she had been on the road now and she really hoped to reach home soon. She could already hear Arton getting restless in his trailer which was a sign that they were getting closer._

_Staring out into the darkness of the night, Rose's mind replayed the images of their successful day. Arton, her chocolate brown Australian Stock horse and her had taken part in the State's semi finals in show jumping. Again, Arton had outdone himself, securing the first place as the best reward they could ever get for their hour-long training sessions each day._

_Smiling at that memory, Rose turned up the volume as her favorite song started to play in the radio. Whistling the tune along, she glanced out into the darkness. She wasn't particularly afraid that something might happen as this was more or less her home turf._

_Rose had been one of those lucky girls that has had the chance of growing up on a huge horse farm, being close with these wonderful animals nearly from the first day of her life. The horse breeding paid off very well for her family as their foals were sold all over America and even into the world._

_A soft nicker of her horse brought Rose back on the road. "We're almost there, boy. Be a little more patient, please." she said, knowing too well that Arton wasn't able to hear her back in his trailer. Still she felt as if talking to him would soothe him as long drives in his trailer always put him a little bit on the moody side._

_Grabbing the Coke can with her right hand, Rose pressed the accelerator a little more towards the bottom. She wasn't even anywhere near the speed limit as she didn't want her horse to get shaken up, but just like Arton she felt the urge to get home rather sooner than later. Luckily it was a Sunday tomorrow so she would be allowed to sleep in a little bit._

_Taking a sip from her can, Rose allowed her gaze to shortly wander up to the full moon that enlightened the landscape surrounding her mystically. The pale moonlight accentuated the hills, leaving the valleys and streets in utter darkness. It was like a scene made out of a movie but to Rose it meant home. She had been born in Arkansas, she wanted to live here and even wanted to die here. There was no other place anywhere, where she would be able to be so satisfied with everything._

_Suddenly dazzling light blinded her and in a reflex, she lifted one arm to shield her eyes from the burning white light. The last thing Rose registered were the frightened nickers of Arton, before she hit the break and the truck and the trailer started to drift off the street. With a loud crash everything around her went black._


	2. Chapter 1

_WOW! So many reviews and fav's already! THANK YOU so much for that! I really hope you all will like this story!_

_Thanks again to the best beta ever:_ **FangednFabulous**_! Thanks girl, you're the best! XOXO_

_But now, enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey Hathaway! Did you have a nice weekend?" a deep male voice with a slight Russian accent drawled right next to me as I was grabbing some books from my locker before the first class would start. Sighing inwardly at the intruder of my so far peaceful morning, I kept on ignoring him just like I had done the many days before. I know what he was trying to do but he would never get a decent response from me.

Grabbing me at my shoulder, the intruder forced me to turn around and look at him. Unfortunately he was a lot taller than I and so I had to tilt my head upwards to look into his face. Dimitri Belikov – the "hottie" of the school. Not that I was interested in him as his constant approaches just got on my nerves, but the rest of the female population obviously found themselves craving for said attention. I would love to share this attention with anyone else.

"You know it's impolite to ignore a person who's talking to you, right?" he asked, a sexy smirk gracing his lips. Yes, Dimitri was something for the eye – definitely. With his wide and broad shoulders, the muscled chest and legs, he definitely was on the "yummy" side of the list but still I wasn't really interested. He was too pushy to get into my knickers for that.

"What do you want, Belikov?" I sighed, letting him get the idea on how annoying he really was for me. It's not that he wasn't smart or funny and I was sure that we could get along pretty good – if – and only if that – he would just let me be. But unfortunately, as I was the only girl in the whole school who wasn't willing to open up her legs for him, he was giving me all his attention. And that was just too much.

"Hey, don't get all bitchy on me! I just wanted to know about your weekend." He said, mocking me clearly.

Glaring at him, I took my books before I shut the looker door in his face with a loud bang. "Well it was nice since you weren't anywhere near me."

"Ouch!" he said, putting his hand above his heart. "That hurts!"

Shaking my head I tried to pass by him, but his larger frame was blocking my way effortlessly. Why can't that moron just understand that I wasn't interested and leave me be? Would that be so hard?

"Move over, you moron!" I hissed, hoping that my tone and my angry gaze delivered the message right. But either did he not get it or he didn't want it, because he did not move. Not an inch. He kept standing there, his brown eyes boring into mine, his arms crossed across his chest. Again, I have to admit that he was yummy!

"You know what, Hathaway? I just was having a totally different vision and - sorry to say that – but I'm going to just set this vision into reality!" Smugly and a little evilly he smiled down at me.

Before I could just do anything, he had grabbed my arm and pulled me into a deserted part of the hallway and into the connecting hall that lead towards the gym. Right under the stairs, where no one would be able to see us. Great!

There he pulled the backpack from my shoulders wordlessly and pushed me against the wall. My heartbeat started to race and my breathing hitched slightly. His large frame crowded my smaller one, effectively holding me captive. Staring up at him, my gaze met his in a heated connection, daring him to do something against my will.

Slowly he bent his head until his lips where near my ear. "I've been dreaming about this for so long..." He whispered, his warm breath tickling my neck. Suddenly I felt his soft lips pressing against my pulse point, feeling the rapid speed of my heart beneath. I knew he felt it as I heard his soft chuckle.

His hands had taken a hold of my own hands, pressing them into the wall softly just next to my face. His muscled body was pressing into mine deliciously, turning my nipples in two hard peaks. It was shocking to get this reaction from my body especially that it was the jerk who was doing this.

"Stop it, Belikov." My voice was hoarse and muffled against his chest. Again he chuckled over my feeble attempt to stop whatever he was trying to do.

"But I've only just started." He snarled into my ear, before trailing his tongue along my skin and suckling at the point where my neck met my shoulder. I nearly cried out as need suddenly flooded throughout my entire body, wetting my core instantly. I was embarrassed at my reaction, especially after I felt the awareness creeping up in Dimitri that I had actually reacted to his ministrations.

After sucking on one of my most sensitive spots, I slowly felt his smooth, warm lips moving towards my chin where he stilled. My breath caught at the slight pause before out of nowhere, He aggressively bit down on my skin there and this time I couldn't hold it in. I moaned out loud. I felt his fingers intertwine with mine tightly as he possessively pushed me further up against the wall, his large body caging me in more. His groin pushed into me firmly and I hissed at the urging demand to feeling him inside of me crashed through me like a tidal wave.

I wanted him. I _needed_ him.

Startled, I froze. This certainly was a thought I had never been entertaining before and it freaked me out to no end. This couldn't be happening. The guy that was the womanizer par excellence was having his way with me and I even liked it? More – I even _craved_ his touching and sensual assaults on my body. Hell, even the sheer closeness of his body heat was sending the pulse in all my nerves endings into overdrive.

Again, his bulging groin connected with my center and I felt his hard member being to poke me. Both of us groaned at the contact and I could almost _taste_ the animalistic thirst raging on inside him.

"Give in, Hathaway." He whispered, his lips now lingering just inches apart from mine. He was so tempting that I began to wonder what would happen if I closed this small gap? Could it really be so awful?

YES- I answered to myself, because tomorrow he would just drop me like he had done with all the other girls before. Never had he been looking back at the destruction he had caused. But as soon as he saw a skirt he could chase, he was in for it forgetting about everything else. Still, the girls of this school fawned over him.

Hesitantly I moved my face towards his, inch by slow inch. During this time I never broke eye contact with him and when there was barely a whisper separating us, I huskily whispered "Never, Belikov. Never!"

With that I pushed with all my strength against the muscled chest of his, grabbed my backpack and left a very stunned womanizer behind. Oh Lord, how much did I enjoy this!

"This is not over, Hathaway! You will eventually give in!" he bellowed, his voice still a little hoarse from the previous encounter. Giving him my loveliest smile I said "See ya!" and turned around, reaching the classroom door just as the bell rang.

More or less I skipped to my seat, receiving many hateful glances from all the girls that had already fallen for Belikov's charm or just wanted his attention. It was no secret that he somewhat seemed to be infuriated with me and so far I had been the only one withstanding his attempts. Well, if you didn't count the encounter that just happened a few meters outside this room.

Thinking about the feel of his body pressing tightly against my own, his warm and soft hands pressing me into the wall and those luscious lips that were wracking havoc on my body caused me to turn a bright red. Luckily everybody had turned towards the teacher again and nobody took notice of my stiff back.

How could he do this to me? How could he awake such an intense hunger when I had more or less been dead for the past year? There was something Dimitri always did that triggered my defense, but it had never been like this before. Never ever had I felt anything besides annoyance at his antics to get my attention. So what had changed?

I was sure that my feelings for him hadn't changed at all over the weekend. I mean, come on, only two freaking days! There was no way I suddenly could have started to develop feelings one way or another. So why had my body reacted like this? Why would my mind scream at me to just close the gap and kiss him?

Sighing tiredly, I let the teacher's talk flow around me. I was too agitated to concentrate on the subject matter. The feeling of his body pressed close to me still was present and I found my thoughts drifting off to _him_ constantly. How can you have any feelings besides annoyance and hatred towards a person that was constantly nagging on you?

I don't know and I was too afraid of the outcome to look at my feelings for him deeper. I had sworn to myself that I would never let anyone too close to me again, especially after what had happened almost one year ago.

Almost one year ago... My gaze automatically drifted to the calendar hanging on the wall. The red marker was very close to _that_ day. For the past couple of days I've had trouble focusing on any task as pictures of what had happened moved around in my mind without giving me a break.

I still felt the impact, heard his fearful screaming and smelled the smoke when the car had burst into flames... it nearly choking me. The pain that had followed for weeks while I laid in the hospital bed, almost not able to move an inch, still haunts me. Sometimes I caught myself looking into the mirror and searching for the scars that had remained. The visible ones and the not visible ones.

"Rose?" I heard the teacher's voice from afar, pushing itself into my fogged up mind. Jumping up in surprise, I looked at her. My cheeks burned with embarrassment as the whole class was staring at me, probably wondering where I had gone off to.

"Ehm, y-yes?" I stuttered.

Looking at me curiously, I felt my cheeks reddening even more. "I was asking you if you could tell us anything about the pharaohs in the old Egypt. Have you read the chapter at home?"

"Uhm, yes, I have. I just …" What had she asked me? My mind was totally blank and confused, I looked up at her.

Sighing, Mrs. Barnett looked at me. "Could you please stay behind after class, Rose? I would like to talk to you for a bit."

Urg! Shit! The first class wasn't even over and I've gotten myself in detention! Great. "Yes, I will." I said, hearing some snickers from my classmates. Glaring up at them, they quickly turned around to face the teacher again.

Giving me a short nod, Mrs. Barnett continued with her lesson about the pharaohs.

After what seemed like an endless amount of time, the bell rang again, telling the class was over. Reluctantly I packed up my stuff and waited for the room to clean out. Then I went to the teacher's desk, avoiding her questioning gaze. Neither of us saw the slightly ajar door nor the person standing behind it eavesdropping.

"What's the matter with you Rose? Recently you seemed to be absent so much that I'm really getting worried." Mrs. Barnett leaned her hip against the desk, looking at me with deep concern. She was one of the few teachers who had known about what had happened.

Shrugging my shoulders, I tried to look nonchalant."It's just that it's been almost one year and I can't forget about what had happened." I have never really talked about how the loss of Arton had affected me and how I was still struggling with everything.

"Oh Rose, I hadn't thought about that one." Mrs. Barnett said, giving me a sad smile. "But try to stay focused at least during class. I don't want you to get into any problems with the other teachers. And if it gets to be too much, maybe you could have a chat with Mrs. Deirdre

Mrs. Deirdre was our school counselor and was supposed to help us dealing with stress or any other problems we may have. I've tried talking with her already but she wouldn't really understand _why_ this was all so bad for me. Nobody would really understand. Not even my parents.

"I've tried that one already, but it doesn't really help. I'll just try to stay out of any trouble for awhile." I said, trying to reassure her. Mrs. Barnett was a very loving and caring person and I was thankful for that. But still, with being my teacher and all, I didn't really feel comfortable talking with her about what was bugging me.

"Okay, but say something if it gets too bad, okay? I'll always listen when you need me." Her smile was warm now; the frown had vanished from her face.

Giving her a smile of my own, I thanked her for her support before leaving the classroom. Sometimes it wasn't so bad to have a good relationship with your teachers.

Since I left the classroom and was on my way to my next class, I didn't notice the tall shadow that was hiding behind the door of the classroom I had just left.

I really had no idea which devil had possessed me when I had decided to take a Biology class this year - that to my utter joy, that manwhore Dimitri 'Skirts-chase-a-lot' Belikov was also taking - but maybe it wasn't even that. Back then I hadn't known anything about a person called Dimitri Belikov and I hadn't really cared about the class taking issue. All I wanted was for my aunt Oksana to stop bugging me about the new school and to get into the piece and quietness of my room.

If I would have known about this _idiot_ before that, I certainly would have avoided every class that he might be taking as well. But back then I hadn't known him and that was my only excuse I could come up with as I strolled to my wretched Biology class with heavy steps. I already dreaded every moment already. Sighing deeply I entered the room and made my way to my assigned place.

"Hey Hathaway, thanks for the nice intermezzo we had before first class." The voice of Dimitri sounded throughout the whole class from behind me, making heads turn in my direction. "Maybe we can do that again some time?"

Sighing, I only shook my head and kept on doing what I was best at: ignoring him.

Sitting down at my desk I ignored the whole class staring at me altogether. Slowly I pulled out the books, paper and pens from my backpack and waited for the class to start. Soon Mr. Carmack entered the class, hushing everyone and the class started. Luckily, Dimitri sat the farthest across from me so I wouldn't be bugged during this class. I was certain that I could make it out of here after class before he would even get his lazy ass up.

Feeling more confident, about that fact', I sat up and listened to the teacher talking about a new project, totally forgetting about a person named Dimitri and everything else that was bugging my mind lately. Biology had always been one of my favorite classes, especially after I had decided to take on a veterinarian career after college.

Unfortunately, what I hadn't anticipated was the next sentence that would doom me for the whole rest of the school year:

"For the new project you will work in pairs. I've already worked out a list, regarding your grades and experience with scientific projects."

Uhm, okay. Not too bad, but certainly nothing I liked.

He was calling names off the list, asking each to pair up with the new respective partner. Almost the whole class had been paired and I still hoped to be able to work on this project all by myself, when Mr. Carmack dropped the bomb by saying: "Rose Hathaway, you will work on this project with Mr. Belikov."

There was only one whooping voice in the classroom and it belonged – yeah you guessed it – to Dimitri Belikov himself. Great. Wonderful. I hated being me!

_Please let me (us) know how much you liked it!_

_Thanks_

_Lilian85 + FangednFabulous_


	3. Chapter 2

_So many reviews! *smiles-happily* Thanks so much! Here comes the second chapter, I really hope you like it!_

_Thanks especially again to my best beta!_

**CHAPTER 2**

I was doomed. Really doomed, especially since a happily smiling Dimitri walked over and plopped down in the seat next to me.

"Hey, Hathaway." He whispered into my ear. Too close for comfort.

Scooting away from him as far as I could on the slim desk, I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in a mocking manner. "Wow! You always start your sentences so cleverly." Frowning I turned back towards the teacher hoping that Dimitri would at least be smart for the rest of the class and keep his mouth shut.

"Wanna go out with me?" Well, no such luck.

Not even glancing at him, I shook my head. "No. Definitely not."

"Oh come on, I think we hit it off pretty well before first class. We could always continue with that." Dimitri said again, not caring that the teacher was still telling them the aspects of their new project and the due date.

Turning around in my seat, I glared daggers at him still hoping that he would get the meaning. "No, I don't want to have anything to do with you. Now just shut up!" I could hardly believe that I really did say _that_, but he was the only one being able to bring me towards my breaking point. I used to be all sarcastic and smug before … well, that happened and now I just wanted to be left alone in my own little private hell.

"We'll see about that." He added, grinning at me widely before following my bidding. He turned around and really didn't say anything else for the remainder of the class. WOW! That's the way to impress me. Really.

As the teacher talked on and on about the project and what we had to look out for, I quietly used the chance to study Dimitri up close. As he was the only one being able to condemn such fenzy with my feelings, I wanted to at least use the time to drink in his good looks. Yeah, he was good looking, no lying about that one. Something was there that made me curious about him, something I really couldn't quite put my finger on.

But for the rest of the year I would have to work with him, meaning that I would have enough time to study him up close. Maybe I would find out what exactly was triggering off the turmoil on his part.

I directed my mind back to the teacher but luckily the class was almost over and as soon as the bell rang, I jumped up, put everything in my backpack and all but stormed out of the room. There was absolutely no need to let Dimitri grace me with his presence any longer than necessary.

Unfortunately Dimitri was thinking quite the opposite direction about this, as he was stopping me in the hall just before I had reached my locker.

"Rose, wait."

Oh, that was definitely the first! I think I have never heard him saying my first name and what that caused in my stomach, I really didn't want to check out closer.

Turning around I gave him my best fake smile. "Yes, Dimitri?"

Astonishment was clearly visible on his handsome features at the use of his first name. "Eh, … I just wanted to ask when you wish to start with the project."

First he used my given name and now he was being nice? Well, that was definitely not the Dimitri Belikov I knew. Something was wrong. Or was it just me?

Shrugging as if I wouldn't care, I said quietly "Well, as soon as we can."

"Okay," he said, an honest smile gracing his features, "then let's start tomorrow."

"Yes, that's fine with me." I said, hoping that he would already leave. Not that I minded his presence right now, I just didn't feel comfortable with the nice Dimitri. The impolite, snarky Dimitri was just something I was used to and could cope with easily.

Giving me one more of his rare full smiles, he turned around and sauntered off. Looking at his retreating form being deeply in thought, I recognized for the first time, that he really was sexy as hell. Maybe that was the excuse I had been looking for? I mean, I'm only a girl and sometimes my hormones just did what they wanted, but not always did my mind agree. But with Dimitri – well that was a whole different matter.

Shaking my head to clear my mind, I quickly retrieved the books for the rest of day before heading towards the cafeteria. Lunch break was something I nearly dreaded as much as any form of meeting with Dimitri, as everyone kept staring at me as if I was an alien and not someone they knew for almost half a year now. On the other hand I would also meet Lissa, one of the few persons in this school I came close to call a friend.

**~VA~**

Oh that girl would be my death in the near future if she will not break. Every time I was close to her I could feel the sparks in the air. She is the most beautiful girl in the whole school but she doesn't even realize it. Every male person that was in his right mind checked her body out whenever she walked by but she never even acted on their behavior.

This was my job and I take this seriously. No other male was allowed to ask her out. No one, only me, Dimitri Belikov. And luckily, all males so far have understood my warnings. Some with a little bit more help than others but the result was the same. They all stayed away from her being totally afraid of my wrath. Yeah, I can be so mean sometimes…

But nevertheless, my day had so far been awesome … touching and feeling her so close was ... well, _exciting_, and my small infuriation with that girl had gone downright into a full addiction. Like a drug addiction, but even better. And her taste was _delicious_, there just was no better word for this.

And then the big bang in Biology class had come. Her face was priceless when Mr. Carmack had announced us to be partners for the rest of the year. A mix of fear, anxiousness and dread had crossed her beautiful features but if I wasn't wrong, even some form of lust had shown up in the depth of her eyes and _this _was what had excited me even more. Could it be that the Ice Queen of the century with the beautiful name of Rosemary Hathaway was _lusting_ after me?

There surely was only one way to find out. And thinking about the always present excitement somewhere more south of my anatomy, I needed to hurry up before I would combust. Which definitely was going to happen soon.

Walking into the cafeteria I glanced around. Nearly all the tables were filled with chattering students already and only a few seats were left. Luckily my always present friends Ivan and Adrian were saving a seat for me and to my much greater luck – it was next to the table where the reason for my raging hormones sat at. Awesome, I love my best friends.

Striding over to the food counter, I heard whispered discussions on nearly all the tables. I felt the eyes of several girls following my every move and honestly – it annoyed me to end. I knew that in the eyes of some girls I was good-looking, but it wasn't as if I needed all the attention. I didn't need the girls and them fawning over my body. I was only Dimitri, nothing more and nothing less.

Ignoring the whispers and suggestively lifted eyebrows, I got myself a tablet and filled it up with food. As I went for the fridge to get me a nice cool bottle of water, a shadow appeared beside me.

"Hello Dimka." Tasha Ozera.

Turning my head into her direction, I gave her a short smile. "Hey, Tasha."

Tasha and I have had a thing going – almost two years ago and ever since then she belonged to one of my biggest followers though she never showed that on the outside. Though I knew that Tasha felt more for me than only friendship, I couldn't force myself to tell her that a new relationship between us was more than hopeless. We've tried it once and honestly speaking, it had been a nice two months but that was all. There was no more to it, at least not for me.

"What is it between you and that Hathaway girl?" she asked, her face a mask of indifference though I knew exactly where this was going. And I allowed myself to have some fun.

I crooked one eyebrow in a slightly interested manner and turned towards the girl in front of me fully. "What is it to you, Tasha? You are not jealous, are you?"

I felt her tensioning up and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Though a bad car accident she had several years ago had left terrible scars on her face, she still was a very attractive woman. The problem was that she knew it exactly and most of the times acted that way.

"No, of course not. Why would I be jealous of that chick?" she asked in mock astonishment. "I was just wondering what she is to you."

Knowing exactly where this was coming from, I couldn't help myself to get her out of her misery. I was having an interest in Rose after all, there was no denying that. I let my gaze wander towards the table where she sat at, knowing that Tasha had followed my gaze immediately. Anger quickly showed on her face before the mask of indifference covered every emotion back up. But it was enough for me to see and smirk at her inwardly.

"She somehow is different and I want to get behind the big secret she is hiding from everybody."

Little did I know that this big secret was something that nearly broke her.

**~VA~**

"Hey Rose!" I was greeted by Lissa, my best friend here in this place full of idiots. She had saved me a place at her table which I really was glad for. "You don't look so happy."

That was so typical for her. She would see my every mood, no matter how much I tried to hide behind the mask I was wearing every day. I had accustomed myself to wear it so that no one would see the real Rose behind it. The one that was hurt and in such pain that everyday life was nearly unbearable. Only few people knew about my past and Lissa was one of them. Though I had never really told anyone the whole story.

"Carmack has started a biology project and paired us up." I said, still nearly chocking on my hatred towards the teacher.

Lissa looked up from her sandwich, sensing that there was more to come. "And?"

I looked at her, my face a mask of pure pain. "I've been paired with _him_." I nodded my head towards the tall boy standing at the food counter. In that moment he was joined by none other than the whore of the school campus – Tasha Ozera.

"Oh boy, I'm sorry." Lissa said, knowing about my aversion towards Dimitri. As she had been at this school for a longer time than I, she tried to convince me that Dimitri wasn't that bad as I liked to make him be. Though she had never been stalked by him, Lissa had known him since kindergarten and even got along with him pretty well. Much to my dismay of course.

Looking back at her, I raised my eyebrow questioningly. "Do you feel sorry for me or him?"

Grinning widely at me, she took a sip from her water before answering my more or less rhetorical question. "For him of course!"

"Arg!" I raised my hands up in mock anger. "It's good to know that you'll always have my back."

Now Lissa laughed out loud, making several heads turn into our direction. Looking up I accidently locked my gaze with Dimitri who was still chatting with Tasha. Quickly I turned around and looked back at Lissa who was still grinning. "Yeah, it's always good to have friends."

Groaning, I put my head on the table. "I have no idea how I am going to survive this."

"Come on, Rose. He's not as bad as you think. Just try to get to know him a little better, and maybe you can like him someday." Lissa tried to reason. "Though I doubt that" she added under her breath but still loud enough for me to hear.

Giggling I looked back up. "Yeah, just paint that nice happy picture. Oh, and don't forget about our wedding invitations, okay?" I was being sarcastic and she knew it.

Sighing, she gave me one of her stares that told me just how childish she thought I was and returned to eat her sandwich. Still smiling inwardly I followed her lead and ate my lunch quickly. As the weather was still very nice outside, I wanted to go out into the yard a little to enjoy the warm air.

As Lissa was still eating her lunch, I allowed my eyes to wander through the hall and took in the sight in front of me. Actually, the lunch hall was just the same as it had been at my old school. It was boring, cold and not a place where anyone would want to linger. Light chatter filled up the hall, some were talking in hushed voices while others spoke loudly. Like I said, it was an ordinary lunch hall in an ordinary school.

Suddenly my eyes connected with another pair of dark brown orbs. I knew instantly to whom they belonged and it made me angry. Couldn't he give me at least a break during lunch time? His eyes were twinkling with mischief while one of his brows rose arrogantly. Then he made a move as if kissing me. Urg!

Forcing myself to break the connection, I looked back at Lissa whom had witnessed what had just happened and now stared at me with her eyes wide. Obviously she had lost her ability to speak.

"See what I'm talking about?" I asked her, my face mirroring her face of utter disbelief.

Still not having found her voice, she just nodded before looking at Dimitri one more time and I followed her gaze automatically. She shook her head when their eyes met which was answered with a sly grin.

Dimitri was leaning in his chair as if he was the king of the world: his legs stretched out and his feet rested on the seat of another chair, his back leaning against the backrest in a totally carefree and relaxed manner. One of the girls that shared the table with him, leaned over and softly shoved some food into his mouth while he looked around and flirted with other girls. She obviously wasn't catching up with what was going on. Poor her.

It was a disgusting sight to see and it strengthened my hatred towards this boy. He really was a mystery to me and I wasn't intrigued at all to figure the Dimitri-puzzle .

It wasn't long after that and we were out in the garden of the school ground. Luckily it was big enough to avoid any contact with the other student body and so Lissa and I were alone.

"I will admit that he is a bit on the crazy side of the school population, but he still can be a nice guy." Lissa said to no one in particular. I knew that she still was trying to show me the other Dimitri, as she always claimed lived just beneath his evil twin, but I found it hard to believe. There actually has never been any proof that showed that Dimitri even came near the description of being a nice guy. Well, at least to me.

"I don't care Liss. I just want this project to be over with and to get him out of my sight. Next summer we'll start college and then I will never ever have to see him again." I said, pushing all thoughts about the dark haired, well built boy aside. "Oh, what a great time that will be."

_Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?_

_Let me know!_

_Lilian85_


	4. Chapter 3

_all: Thanks for all the many reviews, fav alerts, story alerts, fav story, ...! This really made us both happy! Fab and I totally have fun with writing this story, if you just could read her PMs some time ... *lol* But now, enjoy!_

Fab: Thanks girl, your bloody (o_o) fantastic! Regarding all your notes, we definitely need to move up towards the lemon here ... I wouldn't want you to die due to serious withdrawl! *hahaha*****

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hello Hathaway!" the deep voice of Dimitri drawled into my ear as I stood at my locker.

Jumping away slightly, I gave him the best mocking glare I could muster up so early in the morning. "Oh, we're showing just how intelligent we are today, aren't we?"

His playful face turned into a deep frown, which was close to being hilarious. "What do you mean?"

I sighed in defeat. He obviously was even dumber that what I would have given him credit for or was it just me? Was I too intelligent for this small crappy school? I don't know.

"Whatever." I said to myself and turned towards his tall frame with a fake smile plastered to my face. "What did you want?"

"I just wanted to ask you when you would like to start with our sno … ehem, studying session?" He asked, his face turning into a wide grin at his slip-up. Did he really want to say _snogging_ or was it something else? I don't know and I really don't think I even want to know ... if you get what I mean.

I felt my eyes turning into slits as I put my hands on my hips, trying to look all intimidating and threatening to him. His smile never even so much as faltered in the slightest bit, so I guess I failed horribly. But what can I do? My acting skills had never been as strained this much before, over the past few weeks. Especially when Dimitri Belikov was involved.

"Let's start today." I shrugged nonchalantly. "The sooner we start, the sooner I can get it over with." I added under my breath, but Dimitri was just too close and I was certain that he had understood every word. Bugger!

But it was hard to tell, his face wasn't showing any sign of whether he had heard my last statement or not. Instead I was graced with the same cheeky grin as he slyly purred, "Sure, and where can we meet? Maybe the library?"

Somehow I couldn't get rid of the feeling that he just was saying this to make me happy, not because it actually was an idea of his. Crazy…

"Yeah, that's fine with me. Say, around 5 today?" I asked.

His smoldering, panty-melting grin still hadn't wavered in the past minute and the feelings it was stirring up in my body from its intensity was beginning to freak me out. I knew there were ideas running through his head that I didn't really wanted to know anything about ,yet somewhere in the back of my mind I secretly craved to know what he was thinking and I mean _every _little detail in between too- _Bollocks! _

I abruptly bit down on my tongue to stop that dirty thought from continuing any further before I do something I'll regret. Crap, this is really starting to scare me. If the sheer sight of him was muddling up my thoughts I was terrified to know what would happen if we touched again. I chewed my tongue harder as I suddenly wondered what he would try this time if we did...

Oblivious to my sudden hormone spike, a short nod was all I got for an answer before he lifted his hand and ran it softly across my cheek.

"See you then, beautiful." He whispered, before he turned his large frame around and walked down the corridor. Not before giving me highly suggestive wink.

Oh, that piece of sh… garbage!

**~VA~**

Though I knew I was a few minutes late regarding our appointed time (okay, it was more than just a _few_), I was disappointed immediately when I saw that Dimitri wasn't here at all. Some small part of me had actually expected him to be sitting on one of the tables, with his face looking all smugly as he would say something along the lines of "Hey Hathaway, you're late." But the bigger part of me wasn't surprised at all that he hadn't yet made an appearance.

Slightly disappointed, I looked for an empty table that was in the far back of the big room.

The library of this high school was just like any other across the country. Book shelves lined the walls and separated the large room into small corners where tables and chairs were situated to allow students to study here. Neon light lit up the room and gave it an impersonal, cold feeling so that everyone was happy to flee this room as soon as possible. The shelves were stacked with old and battered books on all topics relating to the teaching schedules. Plastic chairs and creaky tables rounded up the picture.

Crashing my backpack onto the table, I sighed. Why did Mr. Carmack have to be so cruel to pair me up with that idiot? Nothing would come out of it, at least nothing productive to earn a good grade. And did I mention that I was about to fail this class? And that this project would make up fifty percent of our total grade?

Yeah, I was soooo dead!

Still grumbling under my breath, I walked along the shelves to get an overview over the books which broached the issue of our topic and even picked out one or two that seemed interesting to me.

Carrying everything back to the table I decided to get a head start on everything. I don't know when Dimitri would finally make his appearance (not before the next century as far as I was concerned), but resting about and waiting around until he did, wouldn't help me pass this class. Unfortunately.

Opening up the first book, I already felt the boredom arriving my first pack of brain cells. Oh bloody hell, why did I do this? Why had I even allowed myself to believe that for even one itsy-bitsy teeny-weeny moment, that Dimitri maybe wasn't what he looked like form the outside? That_ maybe_ he was _reliable?_ I really couldn't have fooled myself any better, I thought bitterly, while my eyes roamed the context page searching for a hint where to start reading -

Heavy breathing suddenly awakened me from my deep-in-though-sleep-like-state and when I looked up … I instantly wished I hadn't.

There he stood in all his tall, godly glory: almost 6 feet 7 inches tall, with dark hair, and light brown eyes but in a totally devillished state: his shirt was halfway unbuttoned, strands of hair has loosened from the tie and caressed his cheek lovingly and his face … flushed slightly, eyes full of themselves and his lips … swollen from a hot make out session.

Why was I in the library again? Someone remind me, please!

"You're late." I said in my best teacher-like tone. My voice was frosty. He would pay for letting me wait here!

Grinning at me, not even one bit remorseful, he plopped himself down in the chair next to me and put his backpack on the table.

"Hey Rose!" he said, smiling smugly. Dimitri grabbed for the book that lay open in front of me and pulled it towards him. "Show me what you have already."

He wasn't serious, was he? Can someone please give me a big bat to show this idiot beside me just _what_ exactly I had already? I was fuming like a boiling pot of water and I was sure that steam was almost coming out of my ears.

"I haven't done anything as I was indeed waiting for you." I answered between clenched teeth. Oh the nerves of him!

He looked up from the book, obviously now recognizing that I wasn't my usual distanced self and quickly grimaced apologetically "I'm sorry I'm late, Rose. I just had to finish something."

"Hm, I don't really wanna know what exactly you just had to finish, but your still open shirt and shagged up hair kinda gives you away." I snapped at him, recognizing the short clenching of my heart at the images that started building up in my mind. Sick and gross, but I still knew that there was something going on in my mind that I really didn't want to investigate any further. Could it be jealousy?

My musing was hastily brushed aside as I noticed a slightly bemused smirk tugging on his full lips as he gazed into my eyes intently. I had never honestly seen eyes with such an intense chocolaty brown as his before and I felt my heart rate speeding up suddenly. Stupid, wasn't it? "Maybe you would like to check a little closer?" he said in a husky voice, leaning closer towards me.

"Urg", I grimaced with disgust, snapping out of my mind fog and finally coming to my senses. "No thank you!", I hissed.

He didn't even try to look unhappy about my response. He leaned back casually and looked back into the book as if nothing had happened. How can a person just change his attitude so quickly?

For the next half hour we really did something I had never thought possible: we worked through some books to at least get an idea on what the topic was about and where we needed to go deeper. No sarcastic remarks, no suggestive things were said and from time to time Dimitri would even fill the silence with some fun statements.

Maybe Dimitri wasn't that bad after all? Maybe there was a serious Dimitri under that arrogant, self-centered person with whom I actually could get along with? Maybe? Was it that all the girls saw this Dimitri but I didn't? That I hadn't wanted to?

I was positive that I found Dimitri attractive – hell yeah, he certainly was! And I was no nun, that's for sure. His body was well built and his face was something to die for! And let's not forget his sexy, smooth accent that was made for dreams … well, that special sort of dreams was where one never really wanted to wake up again... Honestly? I've had my fair share of said dreams about Dimitri and about cowboys and … well, let's not go there, shall we?

As the end of our first study session was drawing nearer, I stiffened suddenly. There was something on my thigh that definitely didn't belong there! Looking down I was confused – why was there a hand that certainly had nothing to do with biology now there? And why was said hand creeping up towards my pulsating center? And - _christ_! - I felt his thumb twitch feel from his curled palm and stroked a rough line against my clenched inner legs, coaxing them with hypnotic pressure to relax and part open. My breath caught in my throat as my heart skipped a beat and a violent flash of heat suddenly surged down my spine and straight to my core.

Instantly my bad temper flared up and I pushed his hand away from my thigh. It felt cold immediately and deep inside I missed the warm contact instantly. Only the butterflies in my stomach and raging pulse annoyed me to no end.

"What the hell …?" I all but shouted. It wasn't that I was scared of his touch, more that I was scared of _missing_ his touch. "Do not ever touch me again!" Did I mention that I was seething slightly?

And what did that annoying jerk of whom I just thought to actually be nice? He grinned and leaned back into his chair, his arms crossed above his muscled chest. I wish I could just run my hands over his silky skin I was absolutely sure to find beneath this shirt…

_Don't even go there!_, I mentally slapped myself. There was absolutely nothing of any interest beneath that shirt … that just showed how broad his shoulders where … ARG!

"Sure thing, Rose!" he chuckled, his face full of mischief. His brown eyes sparkled and his mouth … oh, don't think about this, Rose!

"Can't you just stop with being the playboy and be serious for a minute?" I scowled, showing him that I really was not amused with his antics. "And stop calling me by my fist name!" I added as an afterthought.

He had this really sexy way of saying my name, his Russian accent doing the rest.

"Oh, is it now forbidden to call her royal ice queen by her first name, _Roza?"_ he asked, obviously also starting to get worked up.

If my heart wouldn't of done this funny flip-flop-thing when he said _that_ name, I would have killed him right then and there. I knew that the entire school was calling me _that_ behind my back, but it is a huge difference to be called _that_ to your face!

Maybe it was time for us to split and just take the bad grade for this project? Right now I even considered whether it was worth failing this Biology class or not? I was almost tempted to …

"You know what?" I asked him, my voice colder than ice. "Maybe it would be better to split up and just take the damn failing grade for God's sake! I don't want to be around you and you _obviously_ have other things to take care of than our project!"

And what was that idiot doing during my hostile rant? He was grinning even wider! ARG, have I mentioned lately just how much I hated this git?

Without losing another word, I packed up my backpack, stood up, shoved the pile of library books into his lap (which I'm sure must have hurt when his gasp was an indication that I must have hit something painfully) and left the library in a huff.

Tomorrow I would go to Mr. Carmack and tell him that I will take that damn grade just to be done with that idiot! That twat had no idea that I had actually wanted to study Biology to further my career with animals but I would even give that up. Even for him! And for my sane mind, that is.

_Please, let us know what you liked. If you have any suggestions for this FF, let us know. We'll see what we can do! ;)_

_Thanks,_

_Lilian & Fab_


	5. Chapter 4

_Okay, I'm making some big change of plan right here. Only for you guys as I didn't want to let you wait any longer. Usually I only post a chappie when the next one is finished already so I do have some stock of sorts. But as I'm still working on chappie 5 and I don#' really find the time to write anything right now, I'm just going ahead!_

_Also I'm seriously missing my beta! Has anyone seen her? Fab, where are you? I'm getting a little scared over here as you never read what I'm sending you. Just let me know when you need ransom (in case you've been kidnapped for being just as awesome as you are...), a hot Dimitri or just some chocolate cookie!_

_So, anyways, until I've found my beta again, enjoy this chappie!_

**CHAPTER 4**

_Dimitri's POV_

Oh, getting her riled up had been so much fun. I hadn't been underestimating when I called her the ice queen, because that was what everyone in this freaking school called her. Her Royal Majesty, The Mighty Rose – ice queen of St. Basil's High. But the main goal I had set up for me was to get beyond that wall she was surrounding herself with.

What had been surprising for me was that it had been the first time that I had really gotten her angry and the fiery Rose definitely had her thorns! And she would use them, I was sure, when being provoked enough.

I watched her stomping out of the library – that sexy little ass in those tight jeans was just a sight to see. Did she have any idea just how gorgeous she looked with those long dark curls that framed her face just beautifully and that body … just delicious!

Recently I have been wondering what was intriguing about her as my mind seemed to be constantly occupied by this woman. At night I would see her smiling yet her hazel eyes were sad. During the last couple of days they even seemed to be void of any emotion, no matter what happened.

Except when I tried my best to get her angry with me, that was the only time her eyes would shoot sparks and would somewhat fill up with emotions. Though it was because she was being disgusted with me and my actions, but I felt somewhat happy to see these emotions. For the past few weeks it seemed to be my only goal in life to try to force her out of the shell she's built up around her.

But why had she distanced herself from everyone else? When she had arrived at this high school half a year ago, she had looked pale and somewhat sick. I still can picture that ghostly white face with these large yet empty brown orbs and that wonderful hair that fell way past her shoulders. She had been beautiful even back then.

Why I had touched her so intimately was beyond myself. Suddenly the feeling of being closer to her had aroused me and I had acted on it. It startled me at first, as it had startled her too, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. Desire had made her cheeks flush a crimson red and her breath had hitched slightly. Her hazel brown eyes had shown the lust she had felt clearly.

Rose Hathaway was a mystery to me and I wanted to solve it. I wanted her, her wit, her sarcasm, her wonderful body. Everything of her I wanted and I would fight to get it. But first I needed to figure out how to break the mask she was hiding behind.

**~VA~**

_Rose's POV_

"I'm so sick of him, Lissa!" I ranted as I talked to my best friend on the telephone after this disastrous evening. "He even tried to touch me... Intimately!"

I could sense the internal battle of my friend, whether she should play along and be outraged or if she should just laugh out loud about my overdramatic sized antics. Her conscious obviously had gotten the best of her, as she said in a somewhat serious tone (though I swear I heard her laughing!)

"Rose, don't be so dramatic about everything."

I interrupted her before she could say anything else, "I'm only like this as far as _he_ is concerned!" Had I really become this over reactive person, Lissa was describing? Or was it just because that _wannabe _cowboy really got on my nerves? Was it the way he behaved? Or that he more or less was stalking me because I obviously was the only girl he hadn't had so far?

I heard Lissa sigh on the other end of the line; obviously she still didn't see the situation from my point of view. "Listen, Rose. I can only tell you that Dimitri really is a nice guy once you get to know him and I'm sure he isn't doing all of this on purpose."

"Touching someone near their private area _definitely_ only happens on purpose, Liss." I knew I was acting snarky now and Lissa really didn't deserve any of this, but I felt a little betrayed by my best friend, that she wouldn't take my side in this. Granted, she hadn't taken _his_ side either.

It was silent for a few moments before I heard Lissa speaking again. "Do you want me to come over?" she whispered. In that moment I revised all my former statements about my best friend – she really was one. I couldn't have been more thankful for her than in this moment.

"No, it's okay. I was being bitchy to you, Liss. I'm sorry." I answered her honestly. Have you ever heard of the saying "Honesty is the first step on the road towards self-awareness"? There it was in its purest form and I was really proud of myself. I had just doubted that this honesty would last on other topics, too.

A chuckle was the answer for my moment of self-concept and I happily joined in. Yeah, our friendship was crazy at its best times… And at its worst? It even was crazier.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked. I could picture her lying on her huge four-poster bed, wrapping the cord of the old-fashioned phone around her index finder, while she stared up at her deep blue painted ceiling, which was covered with a picture of the milk-street. Did I mention that her family was rich?

Now it was my turn to sigh deeply. "I don't know." I intentionally was mimicking her posture as I lay on my own small bed, staring up at a white and boring ceiling. I had asked myself this exact same question over and over again ever since I had stormed out of the library. What do I do now? "Maybe I should just go to Carmack and tell him I'll drop the assignment."

"Rose! You cannot do that! It will destroy your future!" Lissa all but screamed into the mouthpiece.

Holding away the earpiece from my head to avoid deafness, I let her rant on and on about destroying my career when dropping this class.

"Liss?" I asked hesitantly when she had to take a breath, "I know all of that already. But I really can't take it anymore, Can't take _him_ anymore."

Silence greeted me. I almost heard the thoughts running through Lissa's head, showing all the possible options and dropping them instantly. I really had hoped that Lissa would somewhat agree and say that everything would be okay, but we both knew that it was more complicated than that.

"I will not tell you what to do, but in my opinion, dropping that class just because of Dimitri and destroying your future is not really an option. I know that he certainly is a handful, but I don't think that's something you won't be able to handle." She reasoned with me.

I had told Lissa before about my future plans and how much I wanted to become a veterinarian or a stable hand. Was I really willing to give all that up just because of that highly annoying - and still very sexy – twat? ? Did I just really think the word S-e-x-y in combination with D-i-m-i-t-r-i? Yeah, speaking about honesty and self-awareness …

"You're right. He's just not worth it, but what else can I do instead? Is there any way to keep him at bay?" I asked, humor sneaking into my voice.

"Just … just try to get along with him, okay?" she said and before I could say anything, she quickly added "I will think of something. Maybe I'll talk with him to leave you at peace."

I gave her affirmative hum, my mind working out ways to keep him at bay. I knew that Dimitri was interested in me somehow but I didn't want or need his affection. He was a player and his utmost goal was to conquer – not lands but bodies of girls. And as much as possible that is.

Not wanting to be one of those girls that still swooned whenever they caught sight of him, I avoided him like a plaque. Unfortunately for me, he had found me each time. And the almost-kiss in the hallway yesterday? It had just proven to me that my assumption had been correct: Dimitri was a player and to my horror he had picked me to be his next conquest.

"Okay, I'll give it my best. But next time he comes too close for comfort, I will kick him – preferably somewhere where it really hurts." I threatened and Lissa knew that it wasn't an empty one.

"Rose?" she asked, the smile evidend in her voice.

"Hm?" I answered.

"I love you. Let's talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

A smile broke out on my face. "Love you, too. See ya tomorrow!" I replied, feeling the tiredness creeping up on me slowly. It was late already and I started to feel bad for keeping Lissa awake. "Good night."

"Good night, Rose." Lissa said before the line went dead. Putting down my cell phone, I quickly hurried under the covers and switched-off the light on my nightstand.

Before I could sleep a face ghosted through my mind. His smile was contagious and I felt my face light up at the sparkle of joy and desire that was evident in those familiar set of dark brown orbs that belonged to only him. His fingertips softly moved across my cheeks, along my eyebrows and down towards to my lips. Desire suddenly flooded through me as the pad of his thumb slowly brushed against the puckered, soft flesh of my bottom lip and my breath hitched. I wanted him. But all too soon he faded away into a pool of darkness and I was left alone.

Startled, I opened my eye to the black stillness of my room and sat straight up. Did I really just dream about Dimitri Belikov? Running my hands through my callused hair, I took a deep breath. Though the image of his face had vanished from my mind, I still felt the desire that was coursing through my body and finally settled in my core.

There is no need to mention that I didn't get much more sleep that night.

**~VA~**

_Lissa's POV_

Oh Rose, you're so deeply in it you won't even realize it, I thought as I put down the phone and stretched my arms above my head. Though Rose really was the best friend I could ever ask for, she sometimes tended to be pretty dense. It was so obvious that Dimitri had found a liking in her and he was trying his best to convince her. Though, honestly speaking, it hadn't always been the best ideas of getting his message across.

Sighing, I thought about what Rose had just told me. It had been a bad idea of Mr. Carmack to place them together in the first place. Both personalities were in some places so similar it was astounding, but in others they were as far away as the earth from the sun. Or Saturn even. But that didn't mean that they wouldn't be able to work together.

Why? Personally speaking, I knew that Dimitri and Rose just belonged together. Without each other they weren't happy and together they would make each other happy. I was certain of that and it hurt me to see, how childish they behaved.

I hadn't known Rose for as long as I did Dimitri, but I was convinced that I knew both just as good. Probably even better than they knew themselves. And there was the problem: I saw that they belonged together while they were totally blind towards this. And this was where the whole thing got complicated.

When Rose had moved here half a year ago she had been quiet and distanced herself from everyone right from the beginning. She had made it clear that she wasn't interested in any friendships or even anything that contained other people. But somehow I had gotten through that shell of hers and ever since then we had been best friends.

Though I knew that something really bad must have happened in her past, she had never told me anything about it. Time and time again I had told her that she could trust me, but she would only retort that she wasn't ready to tell yet. But I could see her breaking everyday a little bit more and it hurt me deeply. And for the past days it had gotten worse.

Only when Dimitri was nearby or riling her up somehow, she would show some of the emotions Rose had been storing away and obviously lost the key to that door. Then her eyes would heat up with anger, hatred and a fever I could only interpret as desire. I figured already that Rose had feelings towards Dimitri (and they weren't the hatred as she usually would proclaim) but she wasn't going to admit that. At least not in this century.

And as I knew that Dimitri really was harboring genuine feelings for Rose, there was only one thing I could do to save my best friends from their misery: they needed to admit their feelings for each other and this has to happen rather sooner than later!

And with that being said, a plan formed in my head which I would play out soon.

_*runs-around-still-searching*_

_FAB?_


	6. Chapter 5

_I really cannot tell you how sorry I am for not updating this story in quite some while. There have been several issues which where more important (my health, my missing beta, familiy issues, ... you get it). Also I'm going to take part in a writers competition of a book publisher and I had to write a story for this one too. So keep your fingers crossed that I will be one of the first 5 winners because then my story will be published! YEAH! Anyway, you all can help for voting for me in case I make it the top 20 - but I'll keep you updated on this one!_

_Anyway, I seriously have NOT lost my beta but due to time issues she is not really available right now - so all the mistakes you find in this chapter are mine solely!_

_But before I start to ramble - enjoy. The next chapter will be fruity! ;)_

**CHAPTER 5**

_Tasha's POV_

I was sitting in my room, thinking about today's events. The more and more I thought about my "Rose-Problem" I seriously grew more annoyed. That idiot was definitely getting in my way and there was no one – _no one_ – that was getting into the way of Tasha Ozera. Especially not as long as a certain Dimitri was involved. He belonged to me and I had been working so hard for the past years for him to realize this. And I felt that I was getting closer and closer each day.

And Rosemarie Hathaway was definitely getting into the way and therefore I needed to get her out of my line. Thinking about what I had done today twisted my face into a satisfied smirk. Oh, she definitely had gotten bitchy on Dimka …

_~Flashback~_

_I hadn't intended to spy on anyone, at least not at her. With a naked basketball team it would be totally different matter, but so …_

_Anyway. I was on my way for a very interesting meeting with one of the basket ball players to have a private chat about the last game. Not that I've attended but I was sure there were other things I could _discuss_ with him about. Yeah, Jessie was definitely not on the intelligent side of the population but his kissing and fucking abilities weren't really bad. I had firsthand knowledge of that._

_But when I walked by one of the classrooms, straightening my skirt and fixing my hair, I heard Mrs. Barnett talking to Rose. Intrigued I stepped closer to the slightly ajar door, trying not to make any sound that would give anything away. _

_"Oh Rose, I hadn't thought about that one." Mrs. Barnett said that moment. "But try to stay focused at least during class. I don't want you to get into any problems with the other teachers. And if it gets to be too much, maybe you could have a chat with Mrs. Deirdre"_

_Mrs. Deirdre? She was the school counselor and nobody really went over to her with their problems. It just was not … cool. But why would Rose need someone like this?_

_"I've tried that one already, but it doesn't really help. I'll just try to stay out of any trouble for__awhile." Rose answered obviously not wanting to go to that old Deidre._

_"Okay, but say something if it gets too bad, okay? I'll always listen when you need me." And there was my cue to leave so I quickly went deeper into the hallways before I heard the opening and Rose stepped out. _

_Very interesting indeed; I though devilishly. Then I went towards the more empty part to busy my mind with much more enjoyable things where lips were involved._

_~End of Flashback~_

I had always known that something was off with this girl but I couldn't have pin pointed it. Now I had received my confirmation that indeed there was something and I had to find out what was going on. There was nothing better than confronting someone with their darkest secrets in public. It was just so funny to do this and it would certainly bring my point across: leave Dimitri alone. He is mine and he will be.

Oh and when I heard that Dimitri and Rose had a study appointment in the library a glorious idea had sprung to my mind to get my point across. And maybe Rose a little riled up which would be a perfect addition.

_~Flashback~_

_I saw him walking down the corridor on his way to the library. He was on time which was usual for him which was perfect for my plan of bringing some disturbances into the still unsteady relationship between these two._

_Swaying my hips seductively, I straightened my skirt while walking towards him. I could see how his eyes roamed my body but to my disappointment I couldn't see the usual reaction men gave me: desire. Not showing him the slight stitch I felt of his indifference, I walked up to him, giving him a sexy smile. Since we had been dating a little few months back, I knew which buttons to press to get him in the mood._

"_Hey Dimka. Where are you heading?" I asked seductively. When he swallowed slightly I smiled inwardly. Having a sexy voice could do really good things to a man._

"_I'm heading for the library. If you will excuse me …" he said, trying to pass by me. No such luck, sweet heart!_

_Stepping aside, I blocked his way again, this time I laid my hand onto his chest. How wonderful these muscles felt beneath the shirt he wore today. I had seen what was beneath it and it still used to take my breath away only thinking about it. Dimitri definitely had a body that was built to let every woman's dreams come true. The wet dreams I might add._

"_Tasha, I really don't have time for this." Again he tried to push me out of the way but I would have none of this. This was my game and everybody had to play it according to my rules. And I definitely would win this one. Easily._

_I stepped on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh, the library is just so boring. I have much more interesting things in mind that will not be mentioned in any of the boring and dusted books in there." My voice was a low purr. "Come with me."_

_Then I kissed him deeply and my hands wandered into his wonderful soft hair. Every woman would kill to have such hair and I knew that roaming my hands through it would give him great pleasure. His scalp had always been sensitive._

_I felt his defenses crumble as soon as I pushed my hips against his, creating some friction. He was a man after all. I felt the bulge in his pants and inside I clapped at my own performance. Was I good or was I._

_Letting him push me against the wall in my back, I used the closeness to wrap my legs around his waist so I wouldn't have to stand on my tiptoes anymore. Doing this with high heels was not really comfortable. _

_When his hands roamed around my torso I knew that I had won this game._

_Suddenly he stepped away and unwrapped my legs from his waist. Then he raised his hands to run them through his hair that was slightly disarranged. His breath still was ragged and I saw the internal battle._

"_Why did you stop, Dimka?" I purred. I definitely wanted to continue this. _

_Taking a deep breath he took another step back. "This was a mistake Tasha. We're just friends and I've told you already that I don't feel this way anymore."_

_Then he just turned around and walked away, his clothing still being slightly disarranged. _

_Damn!_

_I had nearly stomped my foot onto the floor in a very childish manner. But damn that idiot, he really had refused to get distracted that easily. How could he dare to walk away from her like this to meet with this bitch in the library! And doing only boring things nonetheless! _

_I would get revenge on that little nothing and it would be devastating. No one – and I mean no one – was getting in the way of Tasha Ozera and gets out of it alive. I would find the secret she was hiding and then I would crush her to death._

_Dimitri belonged to me and the sooner she understands the better._

_~End of Flashback~_

So here I was now, thinking about the many possible ways to find out how to get that bitch down into the dirt. She would beg me to stop.

Pulling out my cell phone I hastily searched through my numbers and with a wicked grin I pressed the call button. Oh, this idea promised to be so much fun and I already had an idea on how to get this plan into action.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me. Did you get what I had ordered?" I asked the person on the other end.

"_Sure." _

"Good, I'm coming by your house to get it." I already had grabbed my cars keys and was on my way out. "I hope it will work as good as you had promised."

"_It will."_ Then the line went dead.

Soon I would be getting rid of my enemy and then the path to Dimitri would be clear.

~VA~

_Dimitri's POV_

I had always known that Tasha was too damn sexy for her own good, but since she had realized this small fact for herself, she almost was devastating on the male population of the small town. Yeah, the town and not only the school. The rumor went that she had at least destroyed one marriage just because she could. She would sleep with anything on two legs and a cock that was interested.

That had been one of the many reasons why I had ended our relationship. I could never be with someone I couldn't trust to be loyal when something more interesting would walk by. And for Tasha – that very many interesting things as she never really cared about the background of the guys she slept with. I hated to say this, but Tasha was a whore and one of the bests.

This is why it angered me so much that I had fallen into her trap head on.

Her body was great and she could do things with it … let's not talk about the details but let's just say that she really was bendable. In every meaning of the word.

And it had been a really great time filled with sex and blow jobs and everything a man could wish for. But it hadn't been what I had wanted and so I thought it would be best to break it off. After all, she hadn't been the only attractive girl in this school and I had been damned happy when Rose had entered the school grounds for the first time.

And now she was playing difficult to get. Awesome.

But I knew that Rose was just as much attracted to me as I was to her and it would only be a matter of time until she would give in. I didn't have any doubts about that and I already enjoyed the chase. A lot so to say.

The only problem being Tasha. She was getting in my way and though I had enjoyed our little make-up session it hadn't been what I wanted. I wanted Rose. Naked. Writhing beneath me. Begging me to take her. Oh what a great fantasy and soon it would turn into reality. No doubts there.

Before I entered the library though I tried to compose myself and straighten my clothes. The slightly rumbled look would get to her and if she wasn't stupid she would register what had happened. Maybe that would make me a little more interesting in her eyes? To know that she was having some serious competition?

Grinning widely I ran my hand trough my already tousled hair to give it a more like the I-just-came-out-of-bed-and-I-want-to-ravish-you-now look. It always drove women wild and I had a feeling that it would help in my case also.

Putting my ladies man mask into place I leisurely strolled into the library.

"It's time I have some fun with Hathaway."

_Oh yeah, we will definitely have some fun in the next chappie!_

_Don't forget the review!_

_Lilian85_


	7. Chapter 6

_It took me so much time to finish this up, but finaly I've done it. Though it is not beta-ed, so please note that all mistakes are solely mine!_

_Anyways, I'm going on a trip to Australia now - enjoy! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

_Rose's POV_

The day promised to get hot and humid in its first morning hours already. The hot air glimmered, distorting the nice landscape. Running my hands over my already sweaty face, I pushed back the hat I had been wearing. This day would be filled with work but this was something I was used to. Cleaning out the stalls and the stables was a work I liked to do as it gave me the opportunity to let my mind wander.

Taking a sip from my already half empty water bottle, I strolled towards the stables where I heard the horses pawing with their hooves in the hay in expectation of fresh cold water and cleaned stalls.

But as I saw the slightly ajar door of the old stable which was empty except for the hay stock, the curiosity got the best of me, and I headed there. It was not common for the door to be open, as there was a much bigger gate closer to the stalls on the other side to get out all the hay for the boxes. This door wasn't supposed to be open at all.

Curious, I slowly walked to the door and pushed it open. Luckily the hangings were oiled perfectly, so I wouldn't reveal my arrival to any intruders there might be. Feeling my heart rate accelerating, I slowly put one foot in front of the other and carefully peered into the darkness. But who the intruder was in reality, I would have never guessed.

There he stood in all his 6-foot-7-glory, his hair up in a ponytail while few strands hang loose and framed his beautiful face. His broad shoulders were muscled, covered in sweat and – take a deep breath, Rose – not clothed! A low cut jeans hang dangerously low on his hips, barely concealing what was underneath. His eyes burned with desire as Dimitri turned his head; he obviously had been expecting me.

"Hey beautiful!", his voice was deep as sin and his Russian accent was more pronounced than ever. He flashed a flirty grin in my direction before returning to turn the hay in order to prevent it from molding. It was a spectacular view to watch his muscles move whenever he moved the hay-fork.

I felt the heat in the stable rising by several degrees. Or was it just my own body heat that was reacting to the sight before me? Not that I could really be mad at my hormones, which obviously liked the almost-naked, deliciously sweating Dimitri. A lot.

Every movement he made went directly to my womanly core, flooding it with heat and want. But who could honestly blame me for enjoying the few?

Acting as if this whole situation wasn't casing havoc inside of me, I strolled closer to the man in front of me. "Hey,", I said, giving him a flirtatious smile. "What are you doing here in the old stable?"

Again he stopped in his movements and turned around to face me, leaning on the wooden stick of the hay fork casually. "Honestly? I was waiting for you."

And there was this totally sexy voice which sent shivers down my spine again and I wanted to jump him right here and now. But I held myself back – barely. Wasn't it forbidden to be so good-looking and sexy at the same time? I thought I've read something about it in the "How to not be good-looking, smart and sexy at the same time in order to keep Rose's hormones in check". I guess I'll have to look that up again and pass him some clues … or just the whole freakin' copy!

But now back to the cause of my problem. "Why where you waiting for me?", I asked him curiously. But why the he…heck, did my voice sound so flirty and lusty? When Dimitri turned his full attention to me, I saw the sexual hunger burn in his eyes. He obviously was affected by the sexual tension between as just as much as I.

His eyes leisurely travelled over my body, taking in every small detail: my tousled hair, the slightly parted lips begging to be kissed thoroughly, my rather large chest and the slender waist which was topped by long, slender legs. I saw the approval in his eyes and let me tell you – this was a huge turn-on!

"I have been waiting to do this," he whispered, his Russian accent even more pronounced than usually, and bent down close to my face. While his hand wrapped around my neck possessively, locking me into place, his lips claimed mine in a hungry kiss. A deep moan escaped while my mouth responded to the onslaught of his lips, returning it just as heatedly.

The last coherent thought on my mind was just how long I had longed for this kiss and that I had lost my usual strength and witty comebacks in order to push him away. Over the past months the need in me had risen equally to the sexual tension that would spark the air whenever and wherever we meet.

I wanted this man badly, simply as that.

Wrapping my arms around his strong shoulders, I pulled his body closer to mine. Forgotten were the heat and the humid air. All that really mattered was this. Us. Now.

With each touch of our lips and tongues, I felt the pressure in my womanly core rising until it was almost unbearable. The need to let off the steam became more prominent and I realized, that I was indeed pressing my wet pussy, still hidden behind the fabric of my jeans, against his groin. Judging from the bulge in his front, the hunger had taken the best of Dimitri too. The closer I got to this wonderful body, the more his personal smell wracked havoc inside of me. It was masculine, with a small slice of mosque and yet it smelled like … well, like Dimitri would be the best to describe it.

Oh how I wanted to fill this man deep inside me now!

As if on cue, Dimitri quickly pushed me towards the nearest hay bale without ever breaking the kiss. Before I could let myself fall down, he quickly pulled off my shirt and laid it on top to safe my skin from scratches. How thoughtful he was even in the midst of such passion!

As the level of raw sexual hunger was beyond any thinking, I popped open the top button on his jeans, opened the zipper and pulled the bothersome fabric down those glorious, muscled legs. His huge erection sprang free and I felt the saliva already pooling in my mouth. I wanted to feel him with my tongue and taste this unique scent of him.

But before I could go down on my knees, a deep groan came from his throat. "No, not this time. I want – no, _need_ – to be inside of you now, _Roza_," he muttered, gently pushing my jeans out of my way and my body down onto the bale.

Quickly he crawled up my body and soon I felt his heated skin touching mine. Our breathing had become labored while my insides were burning with desire. But Dimitri just stilled and saw into my eyes. I found myself staring back mesmerized with these chocolate brown pools showing off so many emotions. I had never really taken the time to _see_ Dimitri as the person he was and I found myself stuck in this wow effect of truly seeing Dimitri for the first time.

How comes that every time I had looked at him I had never really seen just how truly beautiful and handsome he was? Why had I been so fixed on a picture of a man which I had painted on my own but had missed to use the right colors?

"You're beautiful," I whispered before I could realize what exactly I had said to him. Usually men would like to hear that they are handsome, sexy, muscular … well, you get the picture. But which type of men would like to be called _beautiful_? Honestly Rose, get a grip!

But it was difficult with this lean muscled body wrapped around my own, pressure bubbling up in all the right places and his warm breath whispering over my heated skin. His lips were grazing mine, gently pushing so I would open up to let his tongue wonder my mouth.

Groaning deeply, Dimitri's tongue plunged deeper while his hips pressed into mine, letting me know just how aroused he was. His erection pressed into my mound, letting the wetness flow even more now. I felt it coating my center as well as my tights. Without consent thought my hips bucked up to meet his movements though we weren't connected in any way. Yet.

Suddenly his hands grabbed my wrists and pulled them up over my head, effectively locking them there in one of his large hands. The other was travelling down my sides. Up and down in a leisurely motion which brought me closer to the brink each time. There was something deliciously sexy about being held by this man, my body stretched out for him to watch and touch as he pleases and I couldn't do anything than enjoy whatever he would o to me. This hadn't anything to do with being helpless but everything with being forced to enjoy the touch of your lover.

As his free hand roamed freely over my body, I couldn't help but writhe beneath him to cause more friction. I was beyond clear thinking now and Dimitri knew that. I wanted to tumble over the edge so desperately that I would use everything that would cause the friction I needed. My breath was labored and I felt a sheen cover of sweat on my heated skin.

"Sh," the deep voice of my lover invaded my foggy brain, his deep accent causing me to moan my desperation out loud. I didn't want to be stilled by him; I wanted to come so badly. "I cannot let you come yet, _Roza_. I want to fall with you together, catching you afterwards."

How did he always find the right words to say even in the spur of such a moment, was beyond me. Not that I was able to comprehend much right now, that is.

And then he did it. While his hand punched my erect nipple, he swiftly entered my pussy, making us both groan out loudly. The friction his entering caused inside of me was enough to bring me to the brink but he halted in his movements until the fog in my brain cleared up a little. "Look at me _Roza_," he whispered, his big cock stretching my channel deliciously while his hand was still holding mine captive.

I hadn't realized that I indeed had closed my eyes and when I now looked up at him, I saw emotions swirling through him. There was affection and lust, but desire was the most prominent one. Sweat baded his forehead and I felt his chest heaving with breaths.

After a few moments of gazing at each other, Dimitri bent his head down, halting when only mere inches would keep our lips from meeting in a heated kiss again. "I want to see you come, _Roza_. I want to see your face when we fall over the edge together so I will not allow you to come before I'm ready, understood?"

WHAT? He was not really expecting a clever answer for this question … no, _demand_ would be more suitable. But right now I couldn't care less about anything he would say to me so I only nodded my head shortly. And I was rewarded with a trust of his hips, making me scream out in pleasure.

And then he started to trust in and out of me, slowly at first but soon his trust would become faster and deeper. Soon I found myself at the very edge again when suddenly he stopped.

Not once had we broken our eye contact and I knew that Dimitri had seen just how close I was to orgasm. "Please," I panted, begging him to bring me over the edge. If it wouldn't be for the situation we were in now, I would have cut off my tongue before asking him for any favor, but I didn't care right now. "Please."

Still he held his hips still though I tried to move mine to get the needed friction which would bring me fulfillment. He would have none of that and I saw it in his eyes that whether I would get my orgasm or not, would be up to him. Oh the turn-on this knowledge was!

"Please what?" he asked, his voice husky with need. "What do you want, _Roza_?"

In my right state of mind I would never have said what I would say next, but this situation got the better of me and so I breathed "I want to come, Dimitri."

A sexy smirk was all I got before his hips trusted inside me again, this time he had angled towards my g-spot and the friction was … deliciously and only few trusts were need to let us see sparks behind our eyes. As my body was contorting in pleasure and being out together again, I felt my muscles clamp down on his long shaft, milking him of his seed. Never had I felt something so intimidate and I knew that I wanted to feel it again.

Together with Dimitri, the man I had deeply fallen in love with.

~VA~

I woke up with a pounding heart and an even more prominent pounding between my legs. I didn't need to feel for it, as I knew my center would be drenched in wet heat.

Groaning out loud, I covered my face with my hands. Damn this Dimitri guy for bringing me into this ridiculous situation. Come on, having wet dreams about a guy one loathes? Oh boy, what was I getting myself into?

_Was it good or not? Let me know your opinion!_

_Lilian85_


End file.
